


來訪

by nenekomeow



Category: Houshin Engi, 封神演義, 覇穹 封神演義 | Hakyuu Houshin Engi (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenekomeow/pseuds/nenekomeow
Summary: 某日，太乙一訪金霞洞。





	來訪

**Author's Note:**

> 人設還是套用魔王，小量原著流設定，其他繼續都是我。編。的。（喂  
> 斬仙化月印象太深，借梗一用了。

金霞洞之所以名為金霞洞，乃因此地地勢精妙，群山圍繞下成一廣闊如盆的洞窟之型，而又能通左右。崑崙日光曬化部份玉泉永雪，陽光灑落在中央的一撮芳草地之上，入目所見一切皆有如鍍上薄薄温金色，向上望去正是一片金霞，故名為金霞洞。  
  
玉鼎雖性喜冷，但非冷淡之人，此地既冷但又不缺陽光，正好合了他意。如果在那堅冰不退，白雪飛揚，全崑崙最接近三十三重天的玉泉山尖看到的玉鼎像是透明得要消失一樣，無怪得太乙是如此鐘愛在玉鼎午睡時間跑來金霞洞打擾打擾。自家淡薄如涼冰的師弟，意外地喜歡小睡。現下正如貓一樣半卷着身子側躺而睡，一頭墨色長髲帶著和暖的金光，披灑在那白月椅之上，是一幅清雅的水墨畫。只有在這種時候，太乙才能肆意的偷看師弟。平日他敏銳如鷹，只是一督也會被發現，每次自己只能訕笑著抓抓頭裝沒事。托這金霞的福，現下師弟似乎不如平日的冷，不如平日的銳。修長的手指沒有藏在袖子之下，仿佛一觸會有如暖玉一樣愛不惜手。  
  
是的，太乙正站在洞亭外，猶豫着該繼續偷看師弟的睡顏，還是勇敢走近一搏坐在他身邊。  
  
然而不猶豫就不是太乙啊。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
幾百年後某日，當太乙再到金霞洞打擾，他的師弟已經不再是一個人躺在月白椅上午睡，他懷裏多了一個海藍色名為楊戩 的小不點。本就差不多要轉醒了，玉鼎感覺到太乙的神識，抬頭望向洞外亭前微笑揮手的師兄，再望望懷裏自己的徒弟。指背撥過頰側髮絲，隨著自己轉醒，小楊戩也慢慢掙開眼睛。  
  
「師匠… 」  
他的徒兒起身後第一句永遠是叫喚自己，不管是否完全醒過來，一張小臉迷迷糊糊的。玉鼎並無再看向站在那邊的師兄，方才一眼已算是打過招呼。太乙嘆了口氣，師弟還是十年如一日的冷冷淡淡。玉鼎抱起小楊戩，散步一般向內堂走去。未梳理的長髮隨著步跋搖曳，素白的外袍在草地上拖行。半晌小楊戩終於完全醒過來，小聲囁嚅：師匠請放我下來，我自己能走。玉鼎這才把小楊戩放下，牽起他的小手走向內堂。太乙注意到師弟正是赤足。  
「不冷嗎？雖然是在金霞下睡覺。」  
玉鼎回道：不冷。並緊了緊手中的小手，確定它足夠溫暖。  
  
至內堂，玉鼎終穿上鞋履，小楊戩去拿臉帕，玉鼎坐在唯二之一的石凳上，太乙也不客氣的坐下。  
「我來蹭飯吃。」  
「我知道。」玉鼎邊說邊自顧自倒了杯冷茶。「想吃甚麼？」  
「啊？能點菜嗎？」  
太乙的反應甚是逗趣。  
  
小楊戩拿著一大一小的濕帕子回來，玉鼎一把抱起他放在腿上，然後攏起兩側碎髮，身子微傾前，閉上眼讓小楊戩仔細替自己抹臉。  
太乙啞然。是公然在他面前表示親密，還是不把自己當外人所以不避忌…？  
小楊戩仔細又認真，雙手捧著柔軟的絲帕，半按輕擦自家師匠的臉朧，眼頭嘴角無一遺漏，然後玉鼎也照版煮碗的替小楊戩抹面。正當小楊戩想下去處理帕子，玉鼎輕柔又不容拒絕地把他抱回來。  
「先喝口茶。」  
小楊戩從善如流地喝了，用他師匠的杯子。  
  
玉鼎把頭髮挽成高馬尾，往廚房走去。太乙左右顧盼，跟過去了。清湯，兩道炒菜，白飯，對不用怎麼吃飯的仙人來說算是很豐盛了，日子漫漫長，做飯也是一個打發時間的好方法。  
「有什麼能幫忙嗎？」  
「過門都係客，不用了。」  
太乙就靜靜看著縷縷蒸煙後專心切菜煮湯的玉鼎。  
崑崙仙境有良木，能當炊火之木，不帶嗆人煙味，反倒有陣陣清香。  
像是回到了從前在人間歷練的日子。彼時剛得為仙體，雖不多用吃飯但終日也需要一餐。太乙他這個師兄做飯零分，每次下廚就像要把廚房炸掉，總要師弟出手才有好吃的。想到此，太乙笑了，然而沒多久笑容就收起來，換上了擔憂的樣子。  
  
「還是這般親近嗎？」  
根本不是問句的句子。  
玉鼎對此不打算回應，也不想回應。太乙並不喜歡這種氣氛，但又控制不了自己的嘴巴。  
「要不多收個徒弟？這樣楊戩也能有個伴…」  
切菜聲突兀的停下半秒。  
玉鼎整個人像結了冰一樣，甚至像能感到周身不動劍氣突然遊走，太乙知道自己又讓他生氣了，一陣異樣的快感由腳底竄上心臟，抱臂的雙手，指尖顫麻。  
  
適時，楊戩敲了敲門框。  
  
「師匠，碗筷已備好，茶也沏好了。」  
「嗯。」  
玉鼎頜首，繼續切菜燒鍋。  
  
不知道太乙師叔做了甚麼，師匠不高興了。  
小楊戩抬頭望了太乙一眼，然後乖乖地回到內堂等着。  
等太乙師叔走了，要哄哄師匠，小楊戩心想。  
  
很快， 簡單的三道餸菜全都好了。小楊戩從石椅上下來，讓座給玉鼎。  
「來。」  
玉鼎坐下後直接把楊戩抱到腿上，然後眼神示意太乙坐另外的石凳，完全沒有要弄多一張椅子的意思。  
太乙覺得玉鼎這是在向他示威…也可能是，他們師徒倆本就如此吧。  
  
桌上那道快炒油墨菜，是太乙喜歡的，是楊戩討厭的。秉乘玉鼎師匠說過不可偏食，饒是不喜歡，現下的小楊戩還是夾了一條小的，一口氣吞下去，再猛吃一口大飯。玉鼎看在眼裡，知道這小徒兒是在做戲給自己看，想要哄自己，平日他死活也不會吃呢，然而這回玉鼎也耍了小脾氣，摸了摸自己徒兒的髮旋，便把整道菜推到太乙面前。  
「師兄的。」  
小楊戩幸而不用再面對大敵。  
玉鼎慢慢的、細細的吃飯，偶爾放下筷子撫摸楊戩的髮，彷彿吃飯只是次要，最重要是陪伴坐在他腿上的徒兒吃飯。太乙只能專注於面前的油墨菜。好歹，是師弟炒給他一個人吃的。三人心裡各懷憋扭，安靜的吃完這頓飯。  
  
楊戩收拾碗筷後，在廚房洗碗。師兄弟無言地喝茶。正當太乙打算開口，玉鼎亦正好放下茶杯，往外庭走去。太乙一臉疑惑，但也只有半秒，他便匆匆放下茶杯跟上 —  
  
剛好趕上斬仙化月的一刻。  
  
修長並薄如蟬翼的斬仙劍散發著銀白色的劍氣，至玉鼎的手心慢慢飄到半空，無聲的化成一陣雪色，回過神來金霞洞內玉泉山上已再不見任何金霞，反倒是銀霞瀉滿地。  
堪似圓月卻低掛。  
  
  
早一段日子崑崙消息提供部又名八卦流通部的主理人黃龍真人，逢見人便大講他第十一個師弟是如何的寵徒弟，知道徒弟剛從人間上崑崙不久，未得仙身不習慣永日，便把那斬仙化月，帶來玉泉黑夜，是何般如夢似幻，比仙境更為仙境，一見難忘，惹得大家都想來玉泉山一探究竟，雖然玉鼎真人並非行走凶器，但對方可是二代首席，應多加尊重，不宜隨意打擾，再加上他寵徒兒的功力在十二金仙當中更是一等一，萬一驚動了他的徒兒會有何種後果… 結果一切只在大家口中和幻想中流傳…  
  
  
「這不是甚麼秘密，正正經經的來看，不無不可。」  
玉鼎轉過身，正欲走回內堂，太乙像是被大大刺激到，突然連同袍袖一起握住了玉鼎的手。洗好碗筷，從廚房走到內堂正欲尋找自己師匠的小楊戩正好看到，瞳孔驟然一縮。  
「師弟。」太乙藏不住興奮的神色。「過招吧？」  
玉鼎抬眉稍頓。「好。」不著跡的收回手。  
  
至洞外，斬仙月下，樹影縱縱，雪地一片蕭肅。玉鼎隨手抄起了放在洞門外，今晨與楊戩練功時用過的寒流槍刃，踢脫了鞋子，赤足走至空擴之處。  
「希望師兄能堅持一盞茶的時間。」  
「別太小看我啊！我可是有好好改良過我的寶貝們！」  
  
小楊戩披上外衣跟上。本來師匠在月下舞劍弄槍就是他最喜歡的茶餘飯後，加上他從未看過太乙師叔和師匠過招，新鮮感讓他暫時忘掉剛才的不快。  
再次挽起長髮，玉鼎睫目低垂，左手微抬，刃尖指地，不動以待太乙起手的攻擊。銀霞月下，素衣玄髮，面對之人如冰如玉。太乙幾乎要巴自己一掌，不要呆看師弟！右手抬起捏決，一道尖細火紅至黑袍窄袖中竄出，以瞬雷之勢襲向玉鼎，然玉鼎還未有抬頭，食中二指稍動便剎停了那道紅光 — 寒流槍刃擋下了火尖槍。果然。太乙笑想。比速度是沒有可能勝得過師弟，那只能比量了！  
再次捏起法決，無數橙紅細線突然出現於周身身圍，一一向著玉鼎衝去，在接近之際，竟化為鳳凰之姿，發出陣陣鳥鳴！一旁的楊戩不得不蓋著耳朵，這鳴聲正讓腦袋一蹦一跳的痛！可玉鼎早就築起了陣法，這捏腦鳴響對他起不了作用，手腕一轉，槍尾擊於冰雪之上，捲起道道白茫，若以為它柔弱，那可是大大的錯估。混雜寒流刃風的雪花有如堅冰，竟擋下了鳳鳥，然那鳴鳥立即化整為零，變成絲絲縷縷圈線，欲衝過那冰花之壁…  
突然一聲兵器相擊的巨響，著實嚇了小楊戩一跳，彼時那玄白花與火紅凰交纏未分高下，那邊廂只見自家師匠豪快爽意地向太乙師叔直劈，太乙堪堪以九龍神火罩擋下，可是完全無法止住玉鼎的衝擊，一路被逼向樹群。  
不，近距離戰對師弟太有利，要盡快遠離…！  
雖然太乙是這麼想，但玉鼎每一下攻擊既快且狠，絲毫沒有放水，更別說他根本沒有運起法力來攻擊，太乙萬分狼狽地左閃右避。寒刃是不比神火罩堅硬，但加上玉鼎的速度，就是另一個說法了。  
  
如是者一注香的時間，太乙被擊退回到一開始的空地上，心裡暗幸師弟手上並非已化月的斬仙，如果是斬仙劍，真不知神火罩還保不保得住自己…  
一個分神，太乙制不住衝擊，跌倒於雪地，玉鼎立即收住寒槍，然沖勢甚大，停下之時與神火罩相抵之聲響令人中耳作聾。  
  
「好，好，我輸了。」  
大半個人陷在雪地裡的太乙喘著氣，完全不想動，實際也動不了，對於自己開口向師弟過招一事感到萬分後悔。果然自己是太專注於研發寶貝，體力實在是太差了… 持槍柄止於太乙之上的玉鼎卻笑道：師兄，你捱過了一盞茶的時間。  
  
太乙抬眼望向玉鼎，那誠然是斬仙銀霞之過，今夜的師弟看起來，比昔時更為動人，目光無法移離，更欲伸手去觸踫那不喜他人過於接近的師弟。  
  
惜，指尖僅踫到那墨黑髮尖，僅此而以。


End file.
